


someday i’ll find my way back to you

by winrina



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Growing Up Together, mention of ningselle, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: jimin and minjeong are childhood best friends. In middle school, they caught feelings for each other but it's bad timing because minjeong’s mom landed a job back home in america. will they still reciprocate each other's feelings when minjeong returns?
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	someday i’ll find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> more oneshots of mine with diff characters enjoy

Recess. Jimin’s least favorite part of her day.

Sure, it's great taking a break from learning and everything but, it's different for Jimin. She doesn't have any friends to play with. She sees all of her classmates group up with their friends and swing on the swings or play catch or slide down the slide. But, no. Jimin likes to sit in the hut and read a book.

I know what you're thinking. Books, really? Jimin loves to read, unlike the others. So, she brings out her favorite book with her outside and relaxes while she reads during her recess time.

But, that all changes one day.

Jimin was doing the usual, reading her favorite book in the hut, during recess when she hears someone entering the hut. She looks up from her book and sees this tall girl. A beautiful blonde girl that she has never seen before. Then, she realizes that the blonde beautiful girl was approaching her.

"Hello."

"Um... hi?" Jimin was confused. Who was this girl and why was she talking to her?

"What are you doing cooped up in here while the others are playing?" She asked as she sat down next to Jimin. Jimin was a little intimidated by her and scooted away from her a bit.

"I'm r-reading a book," Jimin stammered, "Who are you anyway and how come I've never seen you around?"

"My name is Minjeong. I just moved here from America so, this is my first day."

"Oh. Okay, erm, I'm Jimin," She stuck out her hand a little for Minjeong to shake, "It's nice to meet you."

Minjeong smiled as she gladly took Jimin’s hand, "You too."

"Now, why read in here when you can have fun out there?" Minjeong asked as she looked around in the small hut.

Jimin sighed as she closed her book, bookmarking it for later of course, "Well, I don't have any friends. It's kind of hard to play without friends. So, I like to read instead."

"What a shame," Minjeong frowned. Jimin exhaled a breath and took in the breeze that hit the two.

"Perhaps, I could be your friend."

Jimin turned her head towards Minjeong, "Really? You want to be my friend?" She pointed at herself with slightly widened eyes, "My friend?"

"Why not. Besides, I don't have any friends either since it's my first day so we could be each other's first friends."

"Hm, I like your offer," Jimin hummed. She lifted her pinky and pointed it at Minjeong.

"Friends?"

Minjeong grinned as she happily intertwined her pinky with Jimin’s.

"Friends."

They both laughed at the thought of having each other as a friend with their pinkies perfectly connected.

—

It's been months since their first encounter and let's just say, life's never been better for the two of them. They connect so well and fit perfectly together. Like two jigsaw puzzle pieces.

The two are pretty much inseparable. They're always attached to the hip, inside and outside of school.

Turns out, Minjeong lives just down the street from Jimin so they hang out a lot. They hold slumber parties every weekend, mainly at Jimin’s house.

It just so happens to be the night of their annual slumber party. Jimin hears the doorbell ring and skips with excitement to the door. She opens it and finds Minjeong standing with her stuffed bear in one arm and her bag in the other.

"Hey, Jiminie!" Minjeong greeted.

Jimin smiled, "Jeongie! Come in!"

Minjeong happily enters as she takes off her shoes to leave by the door.

"Mom is out running errands so it'll be just us for a couple of hours," Jimin explained.

"Sounds great," Minjeong nodded as she places her bag on the couch, "What should we do to pass by time?"

They both sit down on the couch. Jimin adjusts her position and rests her head on Minjeong’s lap. The latter starts playing with Jimin’s hair.

"We could watch some TV?" Jimin suggested.

"Okay."

Jimin lifted her head a bit and reached over to grab the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table. They switch on the channel and watched a movie that was on. While watching, they both ended up fell asleep.

"Jimin."

Jimin groaned as she stuffed her face into Minjeong’s thighs.

"Wake up, we fell asleep."

Jimin lifted her head, "What time is it?"

"Um," Minjeong checked the clock, "8:32 pm."

"Oh god, we were asleep for that long?" Jimin croaked as she got up.

Minjeong giggled as she nodded, "You know, you're cute when you're asleep."

"Oh, really?" Jimin questioned. Minjeong hummed and giggled as she hugged the older girl.

"Yoo Jimin~"

"Yes, Jeongie?"

"You're my best friend." Jimin smiled and rested her cheek on Minjeong head, "You know that, right?"

Jimin chuckled lightly and smiled, "Yes. It just so happens that you're mine, too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

—

"Do you like any boys, Jimin?" Minjeong asked as they relaxed in the hut.

"Hm, nope," Jimin simply answered.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Jimin shook her head, "Never."

"Well, what will you do when you do kiss a boy?" Minjeong asked.

"I don't know," Jimin shrugged, "I've never had any experience."

"Exactly, like what if it goes bad? You wouldn't want that. You should practice on someone."

"What are you talking about?" Jimin was confused.

"You know, so you don't mess it up," Minjeong said.

"Well, erm, who should I practice on?" Jimin asked.

Minjeong was silent for a bit but then cupped Jimin’s cheeks and leaned in to peck Jimin’s lips. The latter reeled back with widened eyes and a red face. She was extremely flustered, still a bit confused, but mainly flustered.

"Oh my god, M-Minjeong! You... Y-You just-"

"Hm, not bad but with more practice, you'll be okay," Jimin winked.

"W-What's gotten into you?" Jimin stammered, "You... You just k-kissed me... like that!"

"Hey, you needed practice and I gave you your first lesson," Minjeong shrugged nonchalantly.

Jimin was speechless.

—

Three years past and the girls left elementary school and they entered middle school, currently in grade eight. They were big girls now wearing their big girl pants. Not to mention, they become closer and closer each day.

"What's on your mind, Jiminie?" Minjeong asked as she hugged a stuffed animal that was on Jimin’s bed.

Jimin flipped around and faced Minjeong on the bed, "You."

"When will you stop with that?" Minjeong chuckled, "You've been hitting me with those lines for three years no."

Jimin giggled, "It's not good to lie, Jeongie."

"So, it's true?" Minjeong asked, "I'm on your mind?"

Jimin smiled at Minjeong endearingly.

"More than you know."

—

There's something different that's happening. Minjeong’s been feeling these things when she's around Jimin. Not bad things, but... good things?

Like, she experiences this weird feeling in her stomach when she's around her and she can feel herself turn red at some times. Maybe, she's having her first crush?

But, it's on her best friend and she's a... girl.

Minjeong never thought she'd have a crush on a girl, let alone it be her best friend. It's sort of expected since she _did_ give Jimin her first kiss but, Jimin has always being so jokingly flirty with Minjeong. Of course, the latter would feel something after a while. I guess it hasn't hit her yet.

Minjeong thinks it's just stupid. Maybe she does like her but, there's a slim chance Jimin would actually like her back, right? The girl's just joking when it came to all those lines she used. There's no way Jimin meant what she said, right?

... Right?

—

"N-No... you- you can't be serious, right?" Minjeong was on the verge of tears, "Mom, please tell me this is some sort of prank."

Minjeong’s mother just dropped some huge news on her. News that's worse than anything in the world.

"No, honey. I'm sorry but they offered me a job back in America. Come on, you always tell me how much you miss home."

"B-But... I can't leave now. I've grown to like it here a lot!" Then, she realized the one thing she's going to miss the most, "W-Wait... Jimin..."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure Jimin will understand. This is great for both of us! We get to be back home and we'll have money to afford things now!"

"Maybe she will understand. Just know that I won't."

With tear-filled eyes, Minjeong stumbled upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom, buried in her bed as she sobbed. She didn't want to believe it was happening but it was, whether she liked or not.

She can't stop time. Even if she tries her hardest, it’s impossible. It's reality and sometimes it can be a bitch.

But, it's being a bitch at the wrong time.

—

**Me**

_jiminn can you come over?_

_ive got something to tell you_

**Jiminie**

_of courseee im omw! ;)_

—

Minjeong has been holding this secret in for about a week now and she has to tell Jimin it at some point. So, she finally got the courage to text Jimin to come over so she can break the news to her.

As she fidgets on the couch, she hears the doorbell ring. She looked at the door and nervousness begins to spread all over her body. There's no backing out at this now. She has to tell her.

She shakily inhales a deep breath before walking to the door and open it. Once she did, she finds a very pretty Jimin standing before her.

"Hey, this is so out of the blue, what's up?"

Minjeong frowned. She hates it, so much. So, she takes Jimin’s hand and leads her to the couch.

"I... I have something to tell you," Minjeong begins, "And it won't be easy to deliver."

Jimin’s eyes began to grow soft, "What is it, Jeongie? You're sort of scaring me a bit."

Minjeong looked down and tightened her grasp on Jimin’s hand as she slowly inhaled.

"My mom got a job offer in America," She told her without meeting her eyes.

"Oh. Well, that's great!"

Minjeong looked up, puzzled, "What? A-Aren't you sad that I'm leaving? Leaving you?"

"Well, of course, I am but I know how your family's been struggling a bit financially so this is a great opportunity," Jimin explained, "Besides, we can always make things work, right?"

"I guess so," Minjeong pouted, "It's just... it won't be the same, you know?"

Jimin tilted her head and lifted Minjeong's head by the chin, "I know it won't be the same but look on the bright side, you're going to be okay. I'll text and call you every day. We'll make it work. I can guarantee it."

Minjeong smiled and hugged Jimin tightly.

"Thank you for making it easy for me."

"Always. You'll be okay. We'll be okay."

—

Two weeks pass by and the day Minjeong dreaded has finally arrived. She's leaving today.

Jimin came over to help pack and load the final things. She even went with Minjeong to the airport.

They sat in the back seat on the way there in silence as it finally hits them. Minjeong's leaving. She won't be with Jimin every day. And the worst part is that they don't even know how long she'll be gone for. It could be for a couple years.

They finally arrived at the airport. Jimin said goodbye to Minjeong's mom and Jimin's said goodbye to Minjeong and her mom as well. Jimin's mom went back to the car and Minjeong's mom decided to check the gift shop, leaving the two alone to say their goodbyes to each other.

"Well, this is it," Minjeong sighed as she turned to face Jimin.

"D-Don't..." Jimin muttered.

"Huh-"

Minjeong got cut off by Jimin hugging her tightly. She reciprocated almost immediately.

"You have no idea how hard this is hitting me just now," Jimin murmured, "I'm going to miss you so fucking much."

Minjeong leaned back and cupped Jimin's face, wiping the tears that were slowly escaping Jimin's beautiful eyes.

"Hey... Remember what you told me? We'll be okay. We can make this work."

Jimin shrugged and pouted, "I guess but it's going to be hard not being with you every day."

"I know, Jiminie. Just know that I'm here in spirit," Minjeong smiled. Jimin weakly smiled back.

Minjeong then realizes that this is the perfect time to confess. Before it's too late because God knows when she'll return back here. She can't confess over the phone because that's just stupid.

She has to do it now.

"Before I go... I have one last thing to tell you, Jimin."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows as she begins to listen carefully.

"L-Look, lately I've developed these... feelings? Feelings for you. And it's been eating me up inside because I just want to confess right then and there before when I had the chance but, I'm a coward so I couldn't. So, now I am. Right now. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I like you. Not as a friend but, romantically.”

Minjeong looked down at her shoes as she fidgeted shyly.

”I like you, Yoo Jimin. I have a crush on you. I've been crushing on you for the longest time but, I just now realized. And it hurts like hell because I cannot be here with you any longer. The words you say to me, they make me feel happy and special in a way. The fact that you gave me my very first kiss, it's heartwarming to know. I get it if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let this out of my chest before I go."

Jimin was speechless, "Minjeong..."

"Yes?"

"I... I like you, too. I never ever thought you felt the same way. All the words I said, all the lines I said, I meant it. I meant every word. I like you. So much. And I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt me when you told me about the news of you moving back to America. But, hearing you confess to me the feelings you had, makes me feel happy that you feel the same."

Minjeong might just cry right then and there.

"Well, this unfortunate timing, right?"

Jimin chuckled, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"But, just know that even though we'll be living in different countries, I’ll like you a lot," Minjeong reassured.

Jimin intertwined their fingers, "Me too. I'll still like you the same. With me or not, my feelings for you will never change. No matter how hard it gets."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

Jimin starts to cry again, "I'm going to miss you, too."

Minjeong smiles and caresses Jimin's face. Their breath hitches as Minjeong's thumb runs over Jimin's lips.

Then, it happens.

They went in for it. Just like that. It was nice kissing someone for real and Minjeong was glad it was with Jimin. When they released they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Goodbye, Kim Minjeong."

"No. No goodbye. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you again. I'll make sure of it."

Jimin smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I'll see you someday then, Kim Minjeong."

"I'll see you someday, Yoo Jimin."

_Someday... i’ll find my way back to you_ , Minjeong thought.

—

**Jiminie**

_hows the first day of your new school?_

**Me**

_boring. i miss you._

**Jiminie**

_i miss u so much_

**Me**

_someday right?_

**Jiminie**

_someday jeongie._

—

**Me**

_Jiminie!_

_i made friends here!_

**Jiminie**

_thats great!_

_whats their names?_

**Me**

_their names are aeri and yizhuo!_

_aeri’s from japan and yizhuo just moved here from china!_

**Jiminie**

_thats amazing jeongie! im so happy for u_

_remember to do well okay?_

**Me**

_you betttt_

_I still miss you..._

**Jiminie**

_me too jeongie_

_i miss you so much._

**Me**

_i wish i could be back in your arms_

**Jiminie**

_i would like that a lot_

—

**Jiminie**

_minjeongie_ ~

**Me**

_yea?_

**Jiminie**

_happy new year and happy fifteenth birthday!!_

**Me**

_omg you remembered!_

**Jiminie**

_ofc!! how could i ever forget?? ur birthday is literally new years day dumbie and im legit ahead of u_

**Me**

_well yea it's just i didn't think youd remember because of the time difference_

**Jiminie**

_of course i would lol ill always rmb_

**Me**

_awe_

_thank u jiminie </3_

—

**Me**

_jiminie!_

_jimin????_

_yoo jimin!!!!_

**Jiminie**

_god damn it minjeong_

_i was sleeping_

**Me**

_im sorry but!!!_

_i got news!!!_

**Jiminie**

_oh?_

_what is it?_

**Me**

_i passed my drivers test!!!!_

**Jiminie**

_omg!! congrats jeongie!!_

_im so proud of u_

**Me**

_:)) <3_

**Jiminie**

_do u still like me minjeong?_

**Me**

_what?_

_ofc i still like you_

_i will always like you_

**Jiminie**

_good bc i cant take this any longer_

**Me**

_what?_

_wdym?_

**Jiminie**

_its been two years since you left and now that were both sixteen i can finally do this_

**Me**

_do what?_

**Jiminie**

_ask you to be my girlfriend_

_officially_

**Me**

_omg_

_jimin..._

**Jiminie**

_so..._

_kim minjeong..._

_will you be my girlfriend?_

**Me**

_this is so cheesy_

_and a bit sad_

_but ofc i will!!_

—

**Me**

_i love you_

**Jiminie**

_what...?_

**Me**

_i love you_

_my phone died during our call before i can say it_

**Jiminie**

_oh my god_

_i love you too jeongie_

**Me**

_xjskdjkwjwk_

_how about i take u on a proper date when i come back?_

**Jiminie**

_cute!!_

_ill be looking forward to it~ ;)_

**Me**

_someday ill find my way back to u jimin_

**Jiminie**

_someday will happen_

_—_

The day's finally it. Minjeong returned home from America. It's been five years since Minjeong left, three years since they became official, and two years since the first "I love you".

All to be back again. Back with Jimin again.

Minjeong didn't tell Jimin that she was going to be back. She wanted it to be a surprise. It meant that she had to distance from her a bit but it's all going to be worth it in the end.

Minjeong has grown up to be a mature girl. She grew taller and became prettier and prettier each day. She dyed the ends of her hair a light blue just a couple weeks before she left America.

Minjeong stopped by Jimin’s house to surprise her but in her surprise, Jimin’s mom answered the door for her. They caught up for a couple of minutes but then Minjeong realized she needed to get to Jimin.

"Oh, where's Jimin?" Minjeong asked.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure you can find her inside the cafe that's down the street. It's newly built so there's a lot of people stopping by in there."

Minjeong smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Good luck, honey."

Minjeong walked with determination down the street. Once she sees the cafe in the distance, butterflies began to form in her tummy. A smile began to form on her face. Jimin was getting closer and closer with every step. Then, something makes her stop in her tracks.

She sees her. She sees Jimin peacefully reading a book on a bench outside of the cafe with a cup of coffee in her hand. Minjeong might just cry because this is how she first met Jimin. Her reading a book alone while sitting. It's a full circle.

Jimin has grown up to be a beautiful woman. She dyed her hair a light brown when it was just black the last time Minjeong saw her. The angle that Minjeong sees really makes the best features on Jimin’s stand out with the sunlight.

Minjeong slowly walked towards the girl with the biggest smile on her face. She stood in front of Jimin and cleared her throat.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Nope, you can sit down," Jimin answered, not looking up from her book.

Minjeong frowned but then she remembered. Her voice changed since then. It's gotten deeper so Jimin probably didn't recognize it. So, Minjeong just stood in place, blocking the sunlight from Jimin. She's waiting for Jimin to look up.

"Hey, what are you doing-" Jimin looked up but then gasped, "M-Minjeong? Is... Is that you?"

Minjeong nodded happily and Jimin leaped up to hug the young girl. Minjeong laughed at the squealing Jimin in her arms.

"What are you doing here?!" Jimin exclaimed.

"I'm back!"

"B-But, you didn't tell me," Jimin furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you but, I wanted to be a surprise," Minjeong smiled. Jimin smiled back and caressed her face.

"Wow... you've even dyed your hair and look at you! You're so beautiful even in person."

Minjeong giggled shyly, "Bullshit, look at you! in real life Jimin is definitely better than FaceTime Jimin."

Jimin smiled and stared into Minjeong's eyes. Something's telling her to pull Minjeong into a kiss. So, that's what she did. She pulled Minjeong into a kiss by the chin and it was totally worth waiting five years for. It was everything they expected it to be. Minjeong wrapped her arms around Jimin’s nape and Jimin held Minjeong in place by the waist.

Once they released, they shared a sweet smile.

"Now, how about that date, hm?" Jimin winked.

"Let's go then," Minjeong chuckled.

They held hands and walked together happily knowing that they finally found their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss winrina


End file.
